User talk:Mgrinshpon/User of the Week
ell oh ell. --Frosty 07:29, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :ups. old template is old. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:37, 15 September 2008 (EDT) /pickme --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:13, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :How could you NOT do Lukejohnson or even me? -- Guild of ' 15:14, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::this one is by far the more correct and better than Phenx... something's one. [[User:Godliest|'God]][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:18, 15 September 2008 (EDT) Though I appreciate that you put me in there, your information on me seems to be very limited. ' SazzyPooh 15:20, 15 Sep 2008 ' :I should probably put, "Look at me! I say I have breasts! Give me attention! Really, I have naturally grown penis. Aww. :(" —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɭuƿƿɭɘş ɱᶗƿıƿɭuƿ 09:01, 16 September 2008 (EDT) Eventhough I don't like it, I'm afraid you're right. I absolutely suck at GW. Brandnew. 15:51, 15 September 2008 (EDT) i dont get it why im not mentioned while he knows me for a long time D8 --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 16:27, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :Just so we clear some stuff up, the people that aren't mentioned (the good ones, like Rawr and Tab), well, I was just satirizing Phen's shitty template with real info on these LUsers of the Week. That's a good one. I'm going to keep that in the back of my head. For lols. In the future. Many lols. You'll be like, "woah did he sai dat nd i b liek yo dog i did sai dat dog niga im hilarys nd dey b lk yeh niga u hilarys yeh i hilarys nigas." —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɭuƿƿɭɘş ɱᶗƿıƿɭuƿ 19:29, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::niga u hilarys - 05:10, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :::To be honest, I found Phen's one hilarious. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 05:18, 16 September 2008 (EDT) ::::u hilarys tu - 05:26, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :::::omg wtf im still not in here :( --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 09:20, 16 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::Now you are. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɭuƿƿɭɘş ɱᶗƿıƿɭuƿ 09:57, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::lolwut :( --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:55, 16 September 2008 (EDT) *Tab *Skakid *Rawr *Auron *Bob Fregman *Wizardboy *Edru Viransu(should be perpetual holder of title tbh) *Scottie maybe *Skuld(was never really active though) *Gcardinal *HHippo *Krowman --Dark0805(Rant/ ) 17:08, 16 September 2008 (EDT) LOL THIS IS FUCKING GOOD —SkaKid ' 17:13, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :^----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 09:17, 27 September 2008 (EDT) =(, you didn't mention our children grinch. that makes me very sady in pants. --[[User:Readem|'Readem]] 10:04, 9 October 2008 (EDT) I should be next. 17:08, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :woot. Btw, left out "crazy ideas" with link to trash builds. Fail less. 14:07, 29 October 2008 (EDT) I'm feeling a little left out. ~ [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] 14:13, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :Also, teach me how to make one of these templates. ~ [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] 14:37, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :c/p off other templates, change text, win. Brandnew 12:33, 21 April 2009 (UTC) JE PENSE QUE CROWELS SHOULD BE NEXT BECAUSE HE IS GOOD. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 12:29, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :I have added you. Now I need MORE. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 12:37, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::Life, Relyk, Extrem1ne. There's a treasure trove on Life's RfBM. - 12:40, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::Link me to their pages, I dunno who these punks are. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 12:41, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Don't forget anonimous, the starter off the pve circlejerk ;o Brandnew 12:42, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Do they have to be on PvX Professor Grinchensmith? --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 12:45, 21 April 2009 (UTC) PvXwiki:Requests_for_Build_Master_Status/Life_Guardian - 12:47, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Whose pecker do I have to yank to get a little recognition around here? :< ~ Big sysop 13:26, 21 April 2009 (UTC) sannse--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 21:13, October 20, 2010 (UTC)